emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8065 (8th February 2018)
Plot Joe and Jimmy go about their business at Home Farm, unaware Graham has drug dealer Simon bound and gagged in a cupboard. In the café, Lisa and reluctant Zak look at details of houses. After being let go by Graham, battered and bruised Simon heads to the garage to see Cain but he's not there. Debbie realises who Simon is. Ross has spent the second night in a row with Brittany whilst Pete arranges to meet with Rhona tonight. Daz needs advice about Gabby. Kerry suggests he should to something with both Bernice and Gabby like going out to eat although Amelia reckons Daz should buy Gabby something instead. Simon demands the rest of the money he's owed but Debbie refuses to hand it over which doesn't go down well. Simon grabs Debbie although he scarpers when Ross drags him off. With Diane babysitting Seb, Lachlan and Belle head to the hospital. Belle believes going to the crash site will help Rebecca although Lachlan thinks he'll be able to talk his aunt out of going. To his surprise, Rebecca is sitting waiting to go. Ross asks Debbie who Simon is and isn't satisfied with her responses. Joe approaches Zak and Lisa in the pub and informs them he's going to move the access road and ask the council to drop the compulsory purchase order. He'll also carry out the repairs on Wishing Well Cottage and allow Debbie, Sarah and Jack to move into Jacobs Fold rent-free. Lisa question what the catch is. On the way to the crash site, Lachlan pulls the car over claiming he can't return there. Rebecca insists she needs to go to the crash site but Lachlan requests they turn around. Joe wants to own Wishing Well Cottage and be the Dingles landlord. The Dingles detest the idea as Joe could put the rent up or throw them out of their home anytime he pleases. Debbie realises Graham hasn't told Joe what happened and tells Cain. Moira overhears and demands to know what they're discussing. When Debbie returns to the garage, she finds Simon waiting for her. Simon demands the money he's owed although Debbie will only hand over if he does a job for her. She asks Simon to visit Joe Tate and "mess him up". Daz attempts to get on Gabby's good side by buying her off. At the farm, Moira questions how Cain could get drugs after everything that's happened. Debbie barges in and takes the blame, insisting Cain only did it for her. Simon watches the goings on at Home Farm from the end of the driveway. The Dingles hate the idea of Joe becoming their landlord although other villagers feel there are benefits to the golf course development. Joe fires Ross. Lachlan and Belle take Rebecca to Keepers Cottage where Rebecca becomes agitated to find Robert looking after Seb. She insists she doesn't want Robert anywhere near her son and has to be held back by Lachlan. Rebecca takes a turn and suddenly collapses. Graham informs Joe that Ross has stolen his car. Outside Dale View, Ross is accosted by Simon who throws acid in his face. Ross screams in agony. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Brittany - Holly Ellis Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Home Farm - Kitchen, cupboard and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Dale View - Corridor and downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Butlers Farm - Living room *Connelton Lane *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,480,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes